


FrostBite

by took_skye



Series: Fire & Ice [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Dom Loki (Marvel), Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: “Shhh, little pet, or I’ll truly make it hurt.”





	FrostBite

**Author's Note:**

> This was the initial piece that inspired Click [FrostBitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881492/chapters/39647403) and this series as a whole.

You keep eyes shut tight, imagine yourself somewhere, anywhere, else. An island in the Caribbean, chilled mountains of the Alps when the cold hand closes in to break any illusion of the tropics. You brace yourself for more pain to come…

The other’s gaze stays on Loki until the second before he touches you. A light graze down the slope of bare breasts. You gasp, shudder, as he feels skin bump up, watches nipples raise and harden, at his touch. Extraordinary. Midgardians were such sensitive little creatures. “Are they always like this?”

“For the most part. Some more than others, this one especially, it seems,” Loki croons in your ear. The bulge of his cock grows against the struggle of your hands to twist free. “Shhh, little pet, or I’ll truly make it hurt.”

It isn’t that the hand is no longer cold, it’s that Loki keeps you overheated for balance. What once burned now only chills. The Frost Giant cannot yet control his body temperature, cannot keep the humanoid appearance as skillfully as his king can. His eyes always blaze crimson.

Roughened palm takes breast, squeezes, moves on to do the same with the other. Your body cannot hide the arousal you wish it would as he explores. Blue, sometimes white, skin marks his trail before fading. Over breasts…up neck…across shoulders…down arms…to the sides of buttocks and thighs… As he plays with the most reactive parts of you, you moan. Gasp. Shudder. You feel unmistakable dampness form between thighs. You wanna fuck, be fucked, just not by them. As the chill flows down your stomach you open eyes, look up in attempts to catch Loki’s eye. “Please…” you beg for…both freedom and release.

“Have you tasted a Midgardian, Ulfr?” He ignores you, then laughs slightly at the crocked smile the other gives. It’s as if they share in a brief conversation without speech before the one in front of you kneels.

Legs shake, feet shift in struggle. “N-No…please, you don’t…” You think to kick him, but he grabs your ankles as if he knows.

The first kiss is to your stomach, facial hair tickles skin. The kiss itself is surprisingly soft. Gentle, if such a beast is capable of it. Maybe he just doesn’t wish to break Loki’s new toy that he’s been gracious enough to share. The next kiss is lower, facial hair scratches this time. Loki frees a hand to wrap around and find, tease, nipples. Some of the heat in your body is now very much your own.

“Fuck…” tears well up as chilled lips hit the top of your mound. Strong hold forces a leg up over Ulfr’s shoulder; Loki’s mouth, teeth, find your neck to mark.

Beard sandpapers your sex before cold air blows across causing you to jump with a yelp. He too marks you with his mouth. Inner thigh, a mix of teeth and painful cold that causes a cry and tears to flow in full. You don’t have to look to know it risks permanence.

“Careful,” Loki almost scolds before your skin is released from ice-demon jaws. “Forgive him, he’s still learning,” the god coos out, seeming to lessen the pain with his words. The free hand reaches your sex, fingers spread folds. “You’ll find the most reactive, the sweetest, of the female here, but be gentle, always.” Fingers dip just brushing clit, you arch with a moan on instinct.

Ulfr growls his delight at seeing the reaction and immediately does the same action with his tongue. The cold shocks a scream from you and arousal from your cunt. He licks, flicks, kisses, sucks, with the fervor of a teething child. Soon hands are parting flesh to expose you completely to him. You shiver at the chill of his breath so close to your entrance, shake out a groan when a finger encircles then enters you. Your muscles flash-freeze, then shudder as the finger begins to tease. In, out, around. Exploring, then another joining as Ulfr’s mouth returns to the rest of your sex. He moans against your clit and you nearly come right then.

“Don’t you dare…” Loki’s hand presses on your back, starts to bend you over the other with a angry growl. “You only come for me, do you understand?” As if to punish his cock presses against your asshole without the slickness required.

“Loki, no!” you gasp, knowing the pain that could come from it, but too aroused to show your true fear. You can feel it, that innate jealously Loki has - that any creature has with its favorites - and know he’ll have you that way anyhow.

He does the courtesy of gathering what’s leaking down your legs, dripping from tight curls between thighs, but no more. The entrance is slow, first just the tip of him pushes in. Still, you give cry, grit teeth, shift between the pleasure given by one and pain given by the other while wholly unsure which is giving which.

As if to make up for what Loki does, Ulfr doubles in the greedy eating out of your cunt. Breaks to lick up thighs, blow cool air across folds, before tongue again finds its pearl…your pearl. He slides another finger into you as Loki presses in slow from behind.

It’s like being filled to capacity. Beyond it. Filled to the point you fear you’ll shatter apart as the thrusts of one presses you into the mouth of the other. The name of one is but a grunt, the others a mewling. Full breaths are out of reach, heart grows erratic, and you feel yourself becoming a rag doll between them. Pushed and pulled, fought over to the point, maybe, they’ll tear you apart. Cunt pounds, clit buzzes, and suddenly you’re yanked back into Loki’s chest by your hair.

“ ** _SAY! MY! NAME!!_** ” His eyes flash red into yours as cock fills your ass with the last of his heat.

Every fraction of you gives over to him… “ ** _LOKI!!_** ” Tears spills, cunt clenches and releases across Ulfr’s fingers and mouth as he attempts to devour it all. Only the god keeps you upright as you collapse, but he lets you drop soon as he pulls out.

You can’t run, you can’t even move as you land face down on the floor. You leak Loki’s cum down taint, thighs, onto carpet. There’s no controlling twitching muscles, still throbbing crotch, as you weep in disgusted exhaustion.

“You can have what’s left of her if needed,” Loki huffs, grins in dark pride. “I assure you, she’s still warm and pliable.”

Ulfr’s boots approach, tip you onto your back as if you were a small sack. He towers over, looks down with demon’s eyes. Even dressed you can make out the size of him, his erection, from where you lie. Like a goddamned cliff of doom on the towering Jotun.

You look up pleadingly.

“Spread your legs,” he orders, indifferent to your plight.

Still, you obey on shameful instinct. Eyes watch numbly as he strips from waist down, cock bobbing under its length and weight, then gets on knees between cum-coated thighs. There is no pretense from him this time. No soft exploration, no playful teasing, he simply grabs and shoves himself inside of you. The cry gets lost in your throat as you thank God you came beforehand. That there’s enough for him to slide, that you’re spent enough to be re-spent with only vague discomfort.

He’s too aroused, you’re too tight, hot, wet, for him to last as long as he’d like before he spills. It’s no matter, Ulfr’s gotten what he wants for the moment and every moment felt like an eternity to you anyhow. Another time he’ll take his time, if his king allows. If his king allows, he’ll make you scream his name next time.

For now he does up his pants, watches your head loll to the side as you lose consciousness, then goes to do whatever his king bids him next…

**Author's Note:**

> Ulfr is Old Norse meaning “wolf” if my research was correct and this is the earliest version of the main character (aside from Loki) in this series.


End file.
